


Ironfrost Fluff

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first writing I did for Batwynn because she drew me this adorable little Jotun Loki baby when I was having a bad day at work.<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ironfrost Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> This was the first writing I did for Batwynn because she drew me this adorable little Jotun Loki baby when I was having a bad day at work.  
> :)

Strong winter winds whips Tony’s hair around, making him shudder in his iron suit. The sky is dark, starless, and there is no moon to be seen. A tall cloaked figure steps out of the darkness, illuminated only by the blue glow of Tony’s chest. As the figure comes closer, two blue arms reach out and take down the hood covering it’s face. A beautiful thin face appears before him and a smile stretches across the creature’s lips, his red eyes shining. He gathers his dark hair in his hand, taking it fully out the hood and laying on his shoulder.  
The creature’s cloak falls off of his thin shoulders, revealing thin braided chains of gold across his chest. This thin being steps closer, seeming very interested in the light coming from Tony’s chest. As soon as the blue fingertips touched Tony’s suit, the Jotun’s expression changes from extreme curiosity to a look of terror. He pulls his hand back, cradling it against his bare chest and stares at Tony in confusion.   
Both Tony and the creature stare as the delicate blue fingers turn red. An angry red. A firey red. The Jotun’s expression is a thing of nightmares. His beautiful face twists in pain and he falls to his knees before Tony, a pleading look on his face. He reaches out for Tony as he falls on the cold dark floor, completely limp, his entire body now red and dark. Then his entire body turns black, like ash. No, not like ash. He was ash.  
“ANTHONY”

Tony’s eyes spring open as he fights against the iron-strong arms, holding his arms to his side. He struggles until his eyes adjust to the darkness and he realizes where he is. He is in the large bedroom he shares with his love. In fact, his lover’s arms are around him, holding him tightly.   
“Anthony,” Loki whispers, his lips on the side of Tony’s head, “hush love. I’m here. Hush”  
Tony wraps his arms around Loki and buries his face in his bare chest.  
“The dream again?” Loki asks, hesitantly.  
Tony says nothing, only nods and Loki runs his fingers through Tony’s dark hair.  
“That will never happen. I know you won’t hurt me. I won’t leave you, Love.” He whispers. “Ever.”  
Loki’s lips tiny cold kisses along Tony’s face and neck as he waits for Tony’s pulse to slow. Tony looks up at him, his eyes wet with tears. He then squishes his face against Loki’s chest again.  
“I’m sorry,” He says. “I’m sorry.”  
“Hush, Anthony. You don’t need to apologize. I understand. Hush, love.” He holds him tighter and whispers soothing words into Tony’s ear until he’s sleeping again. He lays Tony down and pulls himself as close as he can. He closes his eyes, exhaling slowly.  
The dreams are getting worse, he knows that and can do nothing about them. He can do nothing but be there for his Man of Iron. And he will be. Always.


End file.
